The Common Craziness
by naturedemere
Summary: Read about the everyday life of the characters of "DiGi Charat" in each one's perspective.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Gema's Perspective  
  
I typed hastily in a dark corner "January 18, 2004 10:34 PM". The old typewriter was enhanced by me to make the keys fit my hands perfectly. It made a ringing sound after each line that gave me a feeling of satisfaction. I looked at Dejiko, sleeping peacefully and smiled. The only time that she is graceful is when she's fast asleep. I glided over to her to stroke her cheek and she grabbed my hand. Ouch. The pain was awful, and it made my eyes bulge. She opened her eyes wide and threw a tantrum.  
  
  
  
--- You were doing something funny while I was asleep~nyo!  
  
--- N-no I wasn't~gema! I was about to go to sleep too~gema! But you got in the way too~gema!  
  
--- How can I get in the way when you can float~nyo! MEKARE BIIMU~nyo! Liar~nyo!  
  
  
  
Ahh.... the pain. It was impossible to get used to it. I looked back and saw Puchiko; she had probably come in for a glass of milk. She saw the beam and tried to leave, but tripped and fell with a dull thud... right on top of my typewriter.  
  
  
  
"Puchiko~nyo!" Dejiko had noticed too. "What's this junk you fell on top of~nyo? Ayieeee, it's a typewriter! I can use it to write romantic stories and be a famous author~nyo!" Then she stared at the keys, with the letters slopped on them with white poster paint. I blushed. I wasn't much of an artist.  
  
  
  
"The keys are too large~nyo..." Dejiko complained, as she usually does to my work. "Gema, are you responsible~nyo?"  
  
  
  
I couldn't stand it any longer. I glided as fast as I could and grabbed the typewriter. Then, I opened my mouth wide and swallowed it. The good thing about being a blob, though, is extra room inside of you. The typewriter was safely stored somewhere dry.  
  
  
  
"Were you hungry~nyu?" Puchiko asked, poking me. "Were you famished enough to eat the typewriter~nyu?" I glared at Dejiko. She was as cruel and self-centered at night as she was at any other time. She was pouting. "Nevermind~nyo! If we save up, maybe we'll get a computer~nyo!" Puchiko shrugged and closed the door softly. Dejiko fell on her sleeping bag as though she had inhaled knockout gas and I naturally spat out the typewriter and typed the events of the night in the typewriter. A huge smile spread across my face. Someday I thought I could make a fortune writing stories.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
This is the first chapter of my first fan fiction. I know that it is short but I'll update soon. *peace sign* 


	2. Hokke Mirin's Perspective

Chapter 2: Hokke Mirin's Perspective  
  
I woke up very early today because Puchiko~sama was singing Party Night in her sleep. All of her parts anyway. I got up, and tried to walk forward. It was no use. I fell sideways. That's the bad part about being trained to walk sideways: you even fall sideways. I walked to the bathroom (sideways), stepped on the stool (sideways) and checked that the Takurou Protection Alarm was still on (pressing the button from the side). Then, I slid past Puchiko~sama and read her diary:  
  
Someday~nyu  
  
Dear Diary~nyu:  
  
Today Hokke Mirin was very annoying~nyu. He tried to make up a way to eat sideways~nyu. What an oddball~nyu. He ended up getting soy on Dejiko's clothes~nyu. That was so COOL~nyu! I'm so proud~nyu. Apart from that, the day was uneventful. Takurou-chan fell from the the sky and such~nyu. Gema swallowed the alarm~nyu. It was lilac when I got it back~nyu. That's a strange color~nyu.  
  
I laughed and looked back and the first sentence. I felt my little kitty eyes starting to glare. Another one of my evil schemes played back in my head. Yes... that was brilliant... I ran to the attic and took out the blueprints. The flower resting in my ear kept itching, and I ripped it in half. Maybe Usada could help. I gasped. That's it! The bunny-eared girl who refuses to be called Usada! She lives... I don't know where she lives, but it's brilliant! It's fantabulous, if that was a word! I crept back into the bed and held the flower in my hand. I'll need Sa, Shi, Su, Se and So's help to pull this off. 


End file.
